Una aventura
by nickypooh
Summary: Goten y Trunks van al futuro y se encuentran con Mirai Trunks...un nuevo mal aparece, algo anda mal con los dos Trunks, podra Goten descubrir que sucede?
1. Chapter 1

ok ok esta es mi primera historia! tenia otras pero me costo mucho subir esta y bueno veremos como me va ^^

bueno DBZ no me perteneze es de Akira Toriyama si DBZ fuera mio DBGT no existiria y Goku nunca se hubiera ido con Uub.....

**Una aventura con los chibis**

**capitulo 1**

-Goten! – grito milk desde la cocina sin obtener ninguna respuesta

-Goten?!?!?! – grito con impaciencia –donde se habrá metido?-pensó

después de unos minutos sin obtener respuesta milk impaciente busco a Goten en el patio, el baño hasta que llego al cuarto que gohan y goten compartían.

-GOTEN! –grito –que no me oiste que te estaba hablando?

Goten estaba acostado en su cama mirando fijamente el techo perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba tan concentrado que no escucho que milk lo llamaba

-lo siento mama, no te oi- dijo Goten levantándose de la cama

-ya esta la cena? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa despreocupada como la de su papa

-NO!!!- contesto enojada –necesito que vayas a la ciudad y traigas algunas cosas antes que regrese tu hermano.

Por una extraña razon Goten no tenia ganas de ir a la ciudad, pero después penso que si volava lo suficientemente rapido podia visitar a Trunks y aun asi regresar antes que Gohan llegara de la secundaria.

-esta bien mama! Que quieres que traiga? –milk le entrego una lista larguísima, Goten corrio hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir su mama le grito

-GOTEN!

-AY! – goten se paro en seco – y hoy que hice? – murmuro

-si ves a tu padre en el camino dile que hoy cenaremos mas temprano

-si mami! – y se fue volando...

no paso mucho tiempo hasta que llego a la corporación cápsula (de aquí en adelante sera CC ) en el pati estaba el papa de Bulma regando algunas plantas

-buenas tardes ! –lo saludo- se encuentra Trunks?

-oh pero si es Goten! –dijo arreglándose los lentes –si, si Trunks esta en el cuarto de gravedad (desde aquí sera GR) con Vegeta... esos dos no paran de entrenar

-gracias !!- Goten corrio hasta el GR –no tengo mucho tiempo-penso... después de debatirse por cinco minutos que hacer sintio una mano en su hombro

-hola Goten! –dijo sonriendo

-hola señora mama de Trunks!

-por Dios Goten ya te he dicho que me digas Bulma! Todavía soy joven y hermosa coma para que me digas señora

-lo siento- dijo sonrojándose- pero mi mama se enojaria si me oye hablándole asi

-no te preocupes por eso- dijo riendo- buscas a Trunks?

-si! Pero no se si debo interrumpir su entrenamiento.... no quisiera que el señor vegeta se enojara

-nada de eso! – dijo Bulma abriendo la puerta

-que demonios hace mujer?!?!?!- grito vegeta enojado

-ay ya calmate Vegeta ya entrenaron mucho tiempo... Trunks, Goten vino a verte

-hola Goten!!- dijo Trunks secándose el sudor con una toalla y poniéndose una camisa limpia –que haces aquí?

-mi mama me mando a comprar algunas cosas y pense venir un rato a jugar

-mocosos insolentes como se atreven a interrumpir un entrenamiento para jugar- dijo Vegeta entre dientes

Trunks y Goten se voltearon a ver y trataron de contenerse la risa, cuando se dieron cuenta que esto hacia que Vegeta se enojara aun mas se fueron corriendo al cuarto de Trunks. Una vez ahí dieron rienda suelta a su risa

-jajajajajaja tu papa se toma muy enserio esto de entrenar

-yo se! Es lo unico que hace, entrenar entrenar y comer

-tu crees que duerma- pregunto con tono serio

-claoro que si idiota!! Tampoco es una maquina

-oye no te enojes....solo preguntaba

-no importa!- dijo Trunks viendo a su alrededor –que hacemos?

-no se.... pero no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que pasar a comprar las cosas de mi mama y avisarle a mi papa que vamos a comer temprano hoy

-lo tengo! – dijo Trunks con emocion, Goten se dio cuenta por la expresión de travesura en el rostro de Trunks que esto no terminaria bien.

-que estas pensando Trunks?

-podemos ir al laboratorio de mi mama!

-a que? –pregunto Goten un poco confundido

-podemos buscar algo que te pueda ayudar a hacer todo lo que tienes que hacer y aun asi tener tiempo para jugar

-no lo se- dijo Goten dudando del plan de su mejor amigo

-que eres gallina? – se burlo Trunks

-NO! No soy gallina!! No me digas eso Trunks- dijo enojado

-entonces vamos! Pero tenemos que tener cuidado que mi mama no se de cuenta

-esto no va a terminar bien- penso Goten


	2. Chapter 2

II

Después de andar sigilosamente por la casa Goten y Trunks al fin encontraron la oportunidad de entrar al laboratorio sin ser detectados por nadie.

-oye Trunks

-que pasa?

-que estamos buscando?

-bueno.... hace mucho tiempo escuche a mi mama hablando con mi abuelo, le estaba diciendo que me extrañaba mucho y que me queria visitar para ver si estaba bien

-no entiendo- dijo un muy confundido Goten

-yo tampoco entendia al principio pero después le pregunte a mi abuelo y me dijo que hace muchos años vino un joven que se parecia mucho a mi y después descubrieron que era yo del futuro

la cara de Goten demostraba lo poco que habia entendido, al ver eso Trunks solo suspiro, como normalmente lo hacia cuando Goten tenia esa misma expresión, y continuo buscando...

-aquí esta!- dijo Trunks sosteniendo una caja llena de capsulas

-que es eso?

-esto?-dijo mientras sacaba una capsula de la caja-esto es una maquina del tiempo

-una queeeee?! En lo que Goten decia eso Trunks abrio la capsula convirtiéndose en un artefacto extraño

-con esto podemos detener el tiempo y jugar todo lo que queramos y aun asi estariamos a tiempo para llevarle las cosas a tu mama

-que bien! – dijo Goten alegre mientras se subia a la maquina

-como hacemos para que funcione?

-no lo se... – dijo Trunks mientras se subia a la maquina, Goten y Trunks comenzaron a ver a su alrededor viendo todos los botones que la maquina tenia

-lo encontre!!!-grito Goten, para cuando Trunks se dio vuelta para ver lo que Goten habia encontrado era muy tarde – GOTEN NO LO... –la voz se le corto Goten habia presionado el boton para encender la maquina, era una sensación horrible, se sentia como si estuvieran en un lugar que se hacia cada vez mas y mas pequeño, sentian un vacio y por la ventana luces de todos colores se podian ver; los dos chibis se abrazaron y gritaron lo mas fuerte que pudieron y cuando menos lo esperaban ¡PUM! Sintieron que tocaron el suelo, la compuerta se abrio pero ninguno de los dos salia

-Goten sal a ver si no hay nadie afuera

-porque yo?

-mi mama no te mataria a ti! A mi si – visiones de una muerte lenta y dolorosa se le venian a la mente al pequeño Trunks

-pero tu papa si me mata!

-Goten tienes q salir

-porque no sales tu!?

Yo soy mayor que tu! Tengo 9 años y tu 8 asi que yo gano

-no es justo! Siempre haces esto!!- Trunks no dejo terminar a Goten cuando lo agarro y lo tiro por la compuerta callendo de cabeza al suelo

-ay ay ay mi cabecita! – Goten se estaba sobando la cabeza cuando oyo pasos afuera del laboratorio –oh no! Estoy seguro que es el señor vegeta! ....me va a matar!

-quien anda ahí? – se oyo una voz familiar, Goten no sabia que hacer y Trunks ya se habia escondido adentro de la maquina, el miedo se adueñaba de el pero recordo todos los momentos en los que Trunks le decia gallina, asi que respiro profundo y con una voz determinada dijo –soy yo señor Vegeta! Soy Goten...

la puerta se abrio y encendieron la luz, Goten quedo sorprendido porque no era vegeta el que estaba parado en la puerta, en su lugar estaba un joven alto con una camisa negra y un pantalón gris con una chaqueta de mezclilla con el logo de CC y con el cabello color lavanda, el joven se acercó a Goten, su expresio cambio completamente cuando se hacerco lo suficiente

-GOKU?!?!?

-que? NO! Yo soy Goten-dijo sobandose la cabeza

-que esta sucediendo? Quien eres tu?xq te pareces tanto a Goku?

-como conoces a mi papa?

-tu papa? GOKU ES TU PAPA?!?!

-duh! Si..... tu quien eres? Que haces aquí? El señor vegeta no le gustan las visitas

-de que estas hablando niño esta es mi casa

-Trunks que pasa que fue ese ruido? –se oyo una voz a lo lejos

-ay no es mi mama- penso chibi trunks

-no es nada mama!- grito Trunks y el joven misterioso al mismo tiempo, todos se quedaron callados sorprendidos, Trunks y el joven habian entendido perfectamente lo que habia pasado aunque Goten todavía no habia captado

-que demonios paso?!?! Que hacen aquí?!?!?!-exclamo el joven (que desde aquí me referiré a el como y al otro como chibi Trunks )

-shhhh la señora Bulma te puede oir y nos van a regañar

-ya callate Goten no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste

-yo?!?!?! Yo no hice nada

-eres un tonto!!!! Nos trajiste al futuro....ay no si mi mama se da cuenta me va a matar

-no me digas tonto!! Fue TU idea usar la maquina

los dos chibis comenzaron a pelearse lo que exaspero a

-CALLENSE LOS DOS!!!! – grito- no me importa quien tubo la culpa –goten y trunks se señalaban mutuamente –ya basta!!! Uds. No deberían estar aquí!!

-no te preocupes futuro yo! .... subete Goten vamonos de aquí

-no es tan facil- agarro a Goten del brazo

-que quiere decir señor? Suélteme- trunks lo suelta y se hacerca a su el del pasado –la maquina tarda semanas inclusive meses para recuperar la energia para que la vuelvan a usar.... fue muy estupido por parte de uds usarla


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

-Que vamos a hacer Trunks?- dijo Goten preocupado

-no se...-los dos niños se quedaron pensando al igual que M. Trunks, después de unos veinte minutos de completo silencio

-LO TENGO!!- grito Goten con su cara iluminada de esperanza

-dilo de una vez Goten!!

-pidamosle a shenlong que nos mande de regreso a casa!!!

-que buena idea! Cielos Goten nunca me imagine que tuvieras una buena idea

-busquemos las esferas!!

-si!!- chibi Trunks y Goten saltaban de alegria, al fin regresarian a casa y lo mas probable es que ni Bulma ni Vegeta se hayan dado cuenta de lo que paso

-no se alegren tanto – replico Trunks con una voz sombria

-piccolo murio hace muchos años... en esta epoca no existen las esferas del dragon

los chibis se pararon en seco, no lo podian creer, un nudo se formo en la garganta de Goten hasta que grito

-QUIERO IRME A MI CASA!!! TENGO HAMBRE!!!ESTO ES TU CULPA TRUNKS!!-chibi Trunks no le pudo decir nada, la verdad esque el sentia lo mismo, un gran vacio en el estomago, una mortal combinación de miedo y hambre

-silencio niño!- dijo tapándole la boca a Goten –mi mama te puede oir

-eso es!!-chibi Trunks dijo con emocion- le voy a pedir ayuda a mi mama –al decir esto chibi Trunks corrio hacia el cuarto de Bulma, seguido muy de cerca por

-mama!!!mama!!!!

-tengo hambre podemos cenar ya?!?!-se adelanto Goten

después de tanto revuelo Bulma salio de su cuarto, en ese momento Goten trato de frenarse, sin ningun éxito paso arrollando a Bulma

-perdon señora Bulma!!-Goten se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo y extendio su mano para ayudar a Bulma a levantarse

-gracias-Bulma tomo su manita y se levanto, cuando vio de quien era la mono que la sostenia la solto cayendo sentada al suelo

-tu....tu eres?

-soy yo Goten

bulma dejo escapar un grito que asusto a los dos trunks y a Goten

-GOKU?!?!?!?!?!?!?! corrio hacia su madre para calmarla

-no mama este es Goten, el hijo menor de Goku

-eso no es posible!!!!! GOKU MURIO HACE AÑOS!!!!!!

-si pero después que derroto a maijin buu un señor le dio su vida y regreso a casa con nosotros –contesto Goten con sinceridad e inocencia

después de un rato los niños le contaron a Bulma y todo lo que habia pasado y tambien como habian llegado a este tiempo

-porfavor mama tienes que ayudarnos!

-si señora Bulma por favor!! Todavía tengo que ir a comprar las cosas que mi mama me pidio

-esta bien! Estoy segura que sus padres deben estar preocupados porque uds. Desaparecieron

-como no-murmuro

-*-

Bulma les sirvio comida a los tres saiyajines (uy como se escribe?) quienes rapidamente se la terminaron, todo lo que quedaba era un pedazo de pizza, chibi Trunks y Goten se abalanzaron hacia el pedazo

-es mio!

-yo lo agarre primero

-ya dejalo Goten! Yo soy mayor que tu YO me lo voy a comer

-no es justo!! Siempre dices lo mismo

los chibis seguían peleándose por el pedazo de pizza hasta que se canso de verlos y les arrebato el pedazo

-oye eso no es justo!-grito chibi Trunks

-yo soy mayor que uds. Dos juntos asi que...-se come el pedazo-es mio

_**este capitulo es corto pero el proximo sera mas largo lo prometo!!**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews!!!! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

¡BUM!

-que demonios fue eso?!?! –grito Vegeta mientras buscaba la fuente del sonido

-señorita briefs!! –un empleado vino corriendo –algo sucedió en su laboratorio

Bulma y Vegeta se apresuraron hacia el laboratorio, todo estaba desordenado, se veia como si dos pequeños saiyajines hubieran estado ahí buscando algo

-donde estan esos mocosos?!?! –grito Vegeta cerrando su puño con fuerza

Bulma y su padre comenzaron a buscar entre todos los inventos para ver que habian explotado esta vez, mientras que Vegeta buscaba a los dos pequeños criminales

-no parece que hayan explotado nada-dijo mientras revisaba unos artefactos, Bulma seguia buscando, si no habian hecho pedazos algo lo mas seguro es que se hayan robado algun invento.

Mientras Bulma hacia inventario de sus artefactos, ario una pequeña caja donde se encontraban varias capsulas

-oye Bulma has usado estas capsulas?

-papa!! Deja de ver cosas!!- grito Bulma quitándole las capsulas una vez se dio cuanta que capsulas eran las comenzo a contar, su rostro cambio totalmente de enojada a preocupada

-VEGETA!!!!!!!- Bulma grito y sosteniendo la caja llena de capsulas buscaba a vegeta con desesperación

-que pasa mujer?!?! Porque vienes gritando como loca??!!

Bulma le enseño a Vegeta la caja de capsulas pero el no entendia porque su esposa estaba tan alterada

-YA SE QUE SE LLEVARON!!!!!!!!

-habla de una vez mujer!!! – demando el principe de los saiyajin

-la maquina del tiempo!!! Se llevaron la maquina de tiempo!

**------------------------*****---------------------**

-truuuuuuuunks – se quejo Goten por millonésima vez

-ya basta Goten!!! No haces mas que quejarte!!! –Chibi Trunks le dijo con una mirada que haria orgulloso a Vegeta

-pero truuuunks mi mama me va a matar

-solo a ti? No quiero ni pensar lo que mi papa me haria si estuviera aquí

los chibis por primera vez en su vida se habian quedado sentados en silencio no habian sentido tanto miedo desde la batalla contra maijin buu

-sniff sniff- Goten comenzo a sollozar, Chibi Trunks estaba asustado pero no se permitia llorar, no queria asustar a su amigo y por ningun motivo iba a demostrar esa debilidad delante de

-tengo una idea!-grito Bulma –se tardarian menos si van a namekusein, el planeta de piccolo, ellos tambien tienen esferas del dragon

-me parece una buena idea!! –salto chibi Trunks

-señora mama de trunkses?? (no, no es un error asi habla mi querido Goten)

-que pasa Goten?

-porque no hicieron eso cuando todos muriron? Porque no fueron a namekurosein y los revivieron?

-es nameKUsein tonto! –chibi trunks dijo mientras le pega en la cabeza- y no digas estupideces! Si no fueron es porque no pudieron!

Bulma no dijo nada solo se quedo pensando, se podia ver en su rostro la tristeza mientras una lagrima corria por su mejia

-mama estas bien?- pregunto

-uh?....oh si Trunks no te preocupes.... vengan niños les mostrare donde van a dormir, creo que en algun lugar esta la nave de Vegeta, la arreglare esta noche, a lo mejor y mañana se podran ir a buscar las esferas

-que bien!!! Una aventura- gritaron los chibis mientras saltaban en la cama, Bulma al fin los calmo y los arropo

-buenas noches señora mama de trunkses

-buenas noches mama!

Bulma los beso en la frente y los dejo para que se durmieran, vio como su mama arropaba a los chibis y no pudo detener un suspiro que hizo que su madre se diera cuenta de su presencia

-hace cuanto estas ahí?

-desde que esos dos terremotos hechos niños estaban saltando en la cama.... estas bien mama-dijo lo ultimo con tono serio

-si Trunks es solo que.... pareciera que fue ayer que tu tenias esa edad...todo era tan diferente-y así dejo salir un suspiro de tristeza

-no te pongas así mama – dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro –ahora que los androides no estan veras como todo mejora

-eso espero hijo...eso espero

mientras tanto en una cueva no muy lejos de la ciudad una extraña mujer escuchaba esta platica mientras se formaba una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-muy pronto sabran quien soy..... y este mundo sera mio! Al igual que tu príncipe de los saiyajin....muajajajajajajaja!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

La mañana llego fria y lluviosa, Bulma habia pasado toda la noche arreglando la nave para que el duo del terror pudieran viajar

-hola mama! Ya esta el desayuno?

-lo siento hijo pero he pasado toda la noche arreglando la nave

-esta bien mama no te preocupes yo me preparare algo

-gracias Trunks...oh! y podrias hacerle algo a los chibis tambien?

-si mama- dijo desganado, lo ultimo que queria era cocinar una cantidad masiva, asi que mejor les iba a dar cereal.

Los chibis bajaron corriendo las gradas hasta llegar a la cocina

-buenos dias señor Trunks- dijo Trunks con una gran sonrisa

-NO ME VUEVAS A DECIR ASI!!!

Goten se asusto por el grito y por la mirada amenazante de y no hizo nada mas que asentir, M. Trunks se dio la vuelta para continuar sirviendo el cereal pero un ruido lo molestaba, cuando volteo de regreso hacia donde estaban los chibis vio a Goten llorando y a chibi Trunks dándole una mirada mortal, como las de su padre

-porque estas llorando?- pregunto con un tono frio y distante

-yo so-lo que-ri-a de-cir bu-e-nos di-as – dijo entre cortado por su llanto

chibi Trunks no decia nada , pero si las miradas mataran Goten ya estaria 6 pies bajo tierra

-YA DEJA DE LLORAR MOCOSO!!!!!- grito ya cansado de oir el llanto del pequeño saiyajin, pero el pequeño Goten no hizo mas que aguantarse el llanto por 5 segundos hasta que comenzo a llorar otra vez

-BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA QUIERO IRME A MI CASA!! YA NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ!!!!!

no soporto mas y agarro a Goten del cuello levantándolo hasta que sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel de los suyos

-te dije que te callaras- dijo casi susurrando con un tono lleno de veneno en cada palabra, el pequeño Goten trataba de safarse pero el agarre de era demasiado fuerte

-T-Trunks....ayu-da-me –apenas pudo decir Goten mientras el agarre de le cortaba el aire

-tu te metiste en esto Goten-dijo serio-si no fueras tan débil tu solo te saldrías de esta

Goten sentia que se le acababa el aire y todo a su alrededor se nublaba lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar fue un grito

-TRUNKS!!!! QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!?!?!?! –Bulma corrio hacia donde estaba su hijo y trato de hacer que soltara a Goten, sin éxito

-lo estas matando!!! Sueltalo! Sueltalo!! ..... Trunks has algo! – le dijo lo ultimo a chibi Trunks que estaba sentado tranquilo viendo la escena; Bulma se enojo al verlo tan desinteresado y corrio hacia el, lo agarro por los hombros y lo sacudo fuertemente

-que acaso no es el tu amigo?!?!? No te importa que pueda morir?!?!?!

-no- la mirada de trunks era fria y vacia, Bulma solo habia estado con el pocas horas pero sabia que esta actitud no era normal

-ayu-den-me – fue lo ultimo que dijo Goten antes de cerrar sus ojitos

-NO!!- grito Bulma, no tenia ni idea de que hacer, nunca habia visto a su hijo comportarse asi

-no eres mas que un insecto- y al decir esto arrojo a Goten con tal fuerza que hizo que atravesara varias paredes hasta caer en la maquina en la que Bulma habia trabajado toda la noche destruyéndola completamente

-oh por dios GOTEN!!!!!- Bulma corrio hacia donde cayo el pequeño saiyajin para ver si todavía estaba vivo

-Goten! GOTEN!!! Estas bien?

-yo quiero.....quiero a mi mama!

-es una vergüenza para la raza saiyajin- Chibi Trunks venia caminando formando una bola de energia en su mano

-sera mejor que te lo lleves mujer si no quieres que lo matemos aquí mismo- dijo

Bolma por primera vez en su vida se habia quedado sin palabras en sus brazos tenia a un muy mal herido mini Goku y frente a ella su hijo y una mini versión del mismo amenazando al pequeño, sin mas remedio se levanto con Goten en sus brazos y corrio hacia fuera lo metio en uno de sus carros de aire y se fue de ahí lo mas pronto posible

-que puedo hacer? Oh dios mio por favir resiste Goten-la peliazul pensaba no sabiendo que hacer

-mami- decia Goten entre sollozos

-milk!! Lo voy a llevar con milk, ella sabra cuidarlo y se podra quedar con ella hasta que averigue que le pasa a mi hijo- se dijo a si misma

después de volar un buen rato llegaron a la pequeña casa en la montaña Paoz, estaba exactamente igual de cómo Bulma la recordaba, no habia estado ahí desde la muerte de su mejor amigo...Goku

-espero que milk no enloquezca cuando vea a Goten- Bulma se bajo del carro y con Goten en sus brazos se hacerco a la puerta principal y toco y espero....espero...espero

-MILK POR DIOS ESTAS AHÍ?!?!?!

-Bulma? – oyo que alguien le hablaba por atrás, Bulma se volteo para ver quien era cuando vio a milk, no habia cambiado nada, su pelo negro siempre peinado en un moño y usaba uno de sus tipicos vestidos japoneses, este era rosado y no llevaba los pantalones ni las mangas largas, Bulma no lo podia creer! Era como si la viuda de Goku no hubiera envejecido ni un solo año desde la ultima vez que la habia visto hace 20 años

-Bulma estas bien? Le sucedió algo a Trunks? – después de decir esto noto lo que Bulma llevaba entre sus brazos

-OH POR DIOS ¡?!?!?!?!?!?! GO-GOKU?!?!?!?! – milk corrio hacia Bulma para ver mejor a "goku"

-que paso Bulma? Quien es el? Porque se parece tanto a MI GOKU?!?!?!

-calmate milk te lo explicare todo, dejame entrar esta muy lastimado y tenemos que ayudarlo

-claro, claro- dijo abriendo la puerta

y con Goten en brazos Bulma entro a la casa de milk.


	6. Chapter 6

_Primero quiero agradecerles a todos los que han dejado comentarios! Muchas gracias! _

_Segundo yo se que los capitulos son cortos pero entre el trabajo y la Universidad es un milagro que pueda escribir algo ^^_

_Tercero no se si lo tengo que decir en todos los capitulos pero aqui va otra vez __**DBZ no me pertenece le perteneze al grandioso Akira Toriyama.**_

**VI**

Despues de haber dejado aGoten con milk Bulma regreso a CC par aver a su hijo, bajandose del carro entro por la cocina donde todo estaba destruido, Bulma se puso a recoger y a limpiar el desastre que habian dejado cuando sintio una Mirada penetrante, lentamente Bulma se dio la vuelta par aver a su hijo vestido con el traje saiyajin que habia traido del pasado

-T-Trunks porque estas vestido asi?- le pregunto nerviosa, no dijo nada solo se quedo parado, despues de unos momentos solo cruzo los brazos y se recline en la pared (como vegeta)

-estoy aburrido, no hay nada que hacer

-bueno porque no vas a entrenar con chibi trunks?

-porque no esta

-se fue?!?! A donde se fue?!?!?

-no lo se ni me importa- dijo serio

-pero…

-me voy- dijo dandose la vuelta –no me esperes mujer no se cuando voy a regresar

-Trunks espera! –grito Bulma pero ya era muy tarde ya se habia ido. Bulma no podia entender que estaba pasando, rapidamente se subio a su carro de aire y se dirigio a kame house.

-mami? –un medio dormido Goten salio del cuarto y se dirigio a la sala en donde estaba milk

-Goten no te deberias levanter de la cama!- milk se hacerco al pequeño saiyajin y lo abrazo, Goten respondio al abrazo pero sus instintos saiyajin le decian que algo estaba mal y rapidamente aparto las manos de milk y rompio el abrazo

-Goten que pasa?

-tu no eres mi mama!

Milk se hacerco a el cautelosamente y puso sus manos sobre sus hombres y lo vio a los ojos con dulzura

-tienes razon gotten no soy tu mama… en esta linea del tiempo tu no eres mi hijo pore so te sientes asi, pero no te preocupes soy la misma persona que tu conoces

-quiero irme a mi casa –dijo Goten muy triste

-lo siento cariño pero ahorita no es possible

-porque Trunks es malo conmigo? –dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-no lo se…. pero le podriamos preguntar al maestro Roshi…quizas el sepa que esta pasando

-SI!!- la cara de Goten se encendio con alegria y esperanza lo ultimo que queria era estar en otra dimension sin su mejor amigo

-bueno entonces vamos a kame house

-que bien!- goten comenzo a saltar alrededor de milk, a ella no le importaba estaba feliz de tener una miniatura de Goku con ella, desde que Gohan habia muerto por culpa de los androids milk habia estado sola, su padre Oxsatan habia muerto no hace muchos años y eso habia dejado a milk completamente sola y devastada.

Despues que Goten estubo saltando por toda la casa se subieron al carro de milk y se dirigieron a kame house; al llegar fueron recibidos por el maestro Roshi que al ver a milk su mente pervertida comenzo a trabajar a toda maquina

-ohhh pero si es milk! –dijo viendola pero no a los ojos –no me quieres dar un besito?

De la nada milk saco una cacerola y le pego al maestro Roshi en la cabeza

-usted no cambia maestro Roshi!! No déjà de ser un Viejo pervertido!!!

-ay ay ay no te enojes milk, lo que pasa es que no te he visto en mucho tiempo –dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que la mujer mas fuerte del mundo le habia dado

-hola maestro Roshi!! – dijo Goten mientras bajaba del carro y dando saltitos de felicidad se hacerco al anciano que para ese momento estaba temblando señalando al pequeño

-GOKU!!!! –y al decir esto el maestro Roshi se desmayo

-ash lo que faltaba- dijo milk pasando de largo al anciano y entrando a la casa

-se encuentra bien maestro?

-el va a estar bien Goten entra ya a la casa

-si mami!- goten entro corriendo a la casa donde se encontro con Bulma

-GOTEN! – bulma corrio a abrazarlo –me allegro mucho que estes bien!

-je je je gracias- dijo Goten con una gran sonrisa poniendo su mano atras de su cabeza (como Goku)

-podria alguien explicarme que esta pasando! –dijo el maestro Roshi mientras entraba a la casa

-quien es este niño y porque se parece tanto a Goku?

-el es Goten, el viene de otra linea del tiempo- explico Bulma –es el hijo de Goku y Milk

Despues de un rato de explicasiones y un buen almuerzo (cortesia de milk) el maestro Roshi. Oolong y puar ya sabian la historia de como Goten y Trunks habian llegado a esta dimension

-pero aun no entiendo porque Trunks ataco a Goten –dijo el maestro Roshi

-no se que estara pasando pero es muy extraño – dijo Bulma tomando un trago de su taza de te

-cree que sea un Nuevo enemigo maestro? – pregunto milk

-si, si, puedo sentir un ki…. No es muy poderoso pero es extraño

-yo no puedo sentir nada maestro Roshi- dijo Goten

-no se que esta sucediendo…pero no creo que sea nada bueno

En ese momento Puar grito desde la sala

-Maestro Roshi, Bulma rapido vengan a ver!!!

Todos corrieron a sentarse frente a la television en donde un reporter hablaba desde una ciudad en ruinas

"_esta mañana la ciudad fue atacada…todavia no se sabe que paso y la gente esta especulando que fue obra de nuevos androids…los mantendremos informados si hay mas novedades"_

-no creen que fueron ellos verdad? –pregunto una muy preocupada Bulma

-espero que no –dijo milk poniendole una mano en el hombre a la peliazul para recomfortarla

Oolong comenzo a cambiar los canals par aver si encontraba mas noticias sobre los ataques cuando se detuvo en un canal donde estaban pasando en vivo un ataque a una ciudad cercana, nadie podia creer lo que veian, chibi Trunks estaba flotando sobre la ciudad disparando bolas de energia a las personas y a los edificios

-NO!!! –grito Goten –no puede ser!!! Trunks nunca haria esto!!!!

-algo no esta bien ese no puede ser el!! – dijo Bulma al borde del llanto

-tengo que hacer algo!!! No puedo puedo permitir que lastime a personas inocentes!!

Goten no espero mas y rapidamente se fue volando hacia donde chibi Trunks estaba.


	7. Chapter 7

_Aquí va otro capitulo! Solo quiero hacer una advertencia! Esta es la primera vez que escribo una escena de pelea asi que si no es muy buena... ténganme paciencia._

_Otra cosa! Me he fijado que cada vez q pongo M. Trunks la computadora me lo borra (no se porque) asi que al Trunks adulto lo llamare Mirai ._

Bueno a continuar con la historia! ... ah si! DBZ no me pertenece no me demanden no valgo nada :(

**VII**

Chibi Trunks estaba tirando bolas de energia a todo lo que se movia, habia caos por todas partes, gente llorando y corriendo en panico para escapar de Trunks.

-JA JA JA no son mas que unos insectos... no merecen vivir!!!

Trunks siguió disparando a lo loco hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en una pequeña niña, no tendría mas de 5 años, con grandes ojos verdes y cabello rubio agarrado en dos colitas, la pobre niña estaba llorando, Trunks bajo desde donde estaba y se acercó lentamente a ella –esto sera divertido- penso, mientras mas se acercaba a la pequeña su sangre hervia, podia oir el latido de su corazon y el miedo corriendo por sus venas, Trunks sonrio no como normalmente lo hacia sino que era una sonrisa retorcida y siniestra

-por favor no me mate! –imploro la pequeña

-porque no? .... no eres mas que una debilucha... no mereces vivir

-por favor!!! –la niña rompio en llanto –yo no le he hecho nada! Por favor!!!

Pero sus suplicas calleron en oidos sordos, Trunks comenzo a colectar energia para formar un ataque

-MUERE!!!! –grito chibi Trunks tirandole el ataque a la pobre niña, pero su sonrisa cambio a una cara de seriedad cuando se dio cuenta que algo habia desviado su ataque

-que demo...

-QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!??!?!?! –grito Goten transformado en super saiyajin

-PORQUE ESTAS ACTUANDO ASI TRUNKS?!?! QUE TE PASA?!?!-su voz era firme y determinada

-JA JA JA por favor Goten mejor no te metas, sabes muy bien que yo soy mas fuerte que tu

-no me importa!! No voy a permitir que sigas lastimando a personas inocentes

-no me hagas reir!!! Tu no eres como tu padre...eres un debilucho de clase baja... yo soy el principe de los saiyajin!!! – al decir esto se convirtió en super saiyajin y le lanzo una bola de energia, Goten se preparo para recibirla pero se sorprendio cuando le paso de largo y le dio a la pequeña niña matándola instantáneamente.

-jajajajaja no puedes proteger ni a UN solo insecto jajajaja eres patético Goten

el ki de Goten comenzo a subir, la tierra comenzo a temblar y con un grito de batalla Goten se lanzo a Trunks

-nunca te lo perdonare!!! –Goten le lanzo un puñetazo a Trunks pero este se lo esquivo y le dio una patada a goten en el costado, goten grito de dolor pero se compuso rapido para pegarle con el puño en el estomago, trunks escupio saliva y sangre pero agarro a goten del brazo y lo lanzo contra un edificio, mientras la fachada del edificio caia goten volo a toda velocidad hacia trunks dándole poderosas patadas y puñetazos, trunks no los pudo esquivar todos y cuando no se dio cuenta goten le dio un puñetazo en la quijada tan fuerte que trunks salio volando cayendo en la calle formando un crater

-porque haces esto trunks? –pregunto goten limpiándose la sangre que salia de un lado de su boca, trunks no respondio nada pero se levanto del crater que el mismo habia formado y con una sonrisa sadica junto sus manos y comenzo a formar una bola de energia

-no- murmuro goten sorprendido de lo que su amigo estaba por hacer y el tambien se puso en posición de ataque

-kame –goten unio sus manos y comenzo a colectar energia

-hame- la esfera de trunks se hacia cada vez mas grande, goten no tenia mucho tiempo

-HAAAA!!!

-FINAL FLASH!!!!

Las dos energias chocaron una roja y una azul, ambas se veian con suficiente fuerza para acabar a la otra, goten estaba firme en el aire poniendo toda su energia en su kamehameha, trunks hacia lo mismo, ninguno se echaría para atrás, Goten ya no veia a trunks como su amigo, no, SU amigo trunks nunca haria algo como esto

-TU NO ERES TRUNKS!!! –grito goten poniendo mas energia

-JA JA JA GOTEN SIEMPRE HAS SIDO DEBIL, UN SENTIMENTALISTA

-CALLATE!!! CALLATEEEE!!!!

-siempre me he avergonzado de ser tu amigo, no eres mas que un insecto de clase baja... esta es mi oportunidad de acabar con tu triste vida y nadie te podra salvar!!!

Goten no dijo nada pero lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, las palabras de trunks lo herian profundamente pero ya estaba decidido y no se daria por vencido

-despues que acabe contigo el mundo sera mio!! ... pero no te preocupes goten dejare vivir a tu mama

-mi mama?

-claro!! Ella vivira.... COMO MI ESCLAVA!!!

-NUNCA!!!!! –goten grito y le puso mas energia a su kamehameha haciendo desaparecer la de trunks golpeándolo de frente, trunks cayo en un edificio su pelo volviendo a su color lavanda y sus ojos azules se cerraron

goten se quedo en la misma posición ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas y la tristeza se apoderaba de su corazon, esperaba que trunks estuviera vivo pero al mismo tiempo no queria que despertara.

-trunks? –goten regreso a su estado normal y se hacerco a su amigo, trunks no se movia, su ki era tan bajo que pasaba desapercibido, goten se limpio las lagrimas frescas que caían de su rostro y cuando se disponia a levantar a su amigo una bola de energia le pego en el costado

-no creerás que ya ganaste la batalla verdad? –mirai trunks estaba flotando arriba de los dos chibis

-porque estan haciendo esto? –demando goten agarrandose el costado

-por favor enano somos saiyajin...esto es lo que hacemos

-no...NO!!! –goten se convirtió en super saiyajin y se lanzo contra mirai trunks; puño, patada una y otra y otra vez los dos lanzando golpes uno tras otro, mientras tanto la pelea estaba siendo televisada en vivo, Milk, Bulma y los demas observaban horrorizados mientras goten peleaba contra chibi y después contra mirai trunks. Bulma no habia parado de llorar desde que chibi trunks habia aparecido en la pantalla y ahora habia perdido la esperanza que estuvieran bien.

Goten y mirai seguían peleando, patadas , puños. Ki, era obvio que mirai llevaba la ventaja pero el pequeño saiyajin no se daba por vencido; mirai trunks comenzo a reunir toda su energia, sus musculos crecieron y su ki aumento, su pelo se hizo dorado y sus ojos aqua

-no le puedo ganar –penso goten quien ya estaba exhausto por la pelea anterior –no me puedo rendir! –goten comenzo a reunir su ki pero se vio interrumpido por un golpe que le dio mirai en el estomago

-hagamos un trato

goten cayo de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire

-me estas escuchando basura?!

-si –dijo con dificultad recuperando el aire

-oiste hablar de los juegos de cell? – goten no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza

-muy bien...tienes una semana para entrenar... no vale la pena vencerte asi... yo te dire a donde y a que horas pelearemos –mirai se hacerco a chibi trunks y lo recogio

-que vas a hacer con el? –grito preocupado olvidándose de su propio dolor

-no lo voy a matar si es lo que piensas... después de todo el y yo somos la misma persona

-dime porque estan haciendo esto??

-todo a su debido tiempo goten – y al decir esto mirai se fue volando con trunks en sus brazos.

***

_**ok termine este capitulo! Creo que ha sido el capitulo mas largo!**_

_**Que les parecio??? Se que la escena de pelea fue algo apresurada pero sinceramente nunca habia escrito una escena de pelea.**_

_**Bueno esperare sus comentarios!**_

_**Peace!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**hola!! aqui esta otro capitulo! quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado comentarios me alegra mucho que les guste la historia espero que les siga gustando despues de este capitulo ^^**_

_**por lo del capitulo pasado tienen razon estaba un poco rara la escena de la pelea pero para los siguientes capitulos espero mejorar!**_

_**trunkten2 gracias por tus comentarios en esta historia y en la otra! me alegro que te gusten tanto!**_

_**bueno aqui voy una vez mas.... DBZ no me pertenece (aunque desearia que Goku si jiji)**_

**VIII**

Goten despertó dos días después en un hospital

-mama?- pregunto un poco confundido, Milk que se había quedado esos dos días a su lado lo escucho y rápidamente se acercó a él y le comenzó a sobar la cabecita

-shhhh tienes que descansar Goten –dijo mientras jugaba tiernamente con su cabello

-que paso? Donde está Trunks? –dijo preocupado

-no lo recuerdas cariño? –dijo Milk, Goten cerro sus ojitos y recordó todo lo que había ocurrido de repente abrió los ojos y se levanto abruptamente de la cama

-tengo que entrenar!! No puedo permitir que Trunks me gane

-nada de eso jovencito! – dijo Milk sujetándolo fuertemente y acostándolo nuevamente en la cama –has estado inconsciente por dos días!

-pero mama tengo que entrenar!!

-DIJE NO!! –grito mil cruzando los brazos, Goten se quedo acostado el sabia muy bien que no se podía discutir con su mama cuando se ponía asi, en su mundo o en este.

Cuando el doctor al fin le dio permiso a Goten para levantarse solo le quedaban dos días para entrenar, Goten siempre había sido un niño muy positivo siempre viéndole el lado bueno a todo, pero por primera vez en su vida estaba desahuciado, no estaba Gohan ni su papa ni al señor Vegeta y para colmo su mejor amigo se había convertido en su enemigo.

-no se que hacer-dijo abrazando una almohada, Goten estaba en el cuarto de Gohan pero no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos se imaginaba cientos de formas en las que Trunks lo podía vencer

Milk estaba en su cuarto preparándose para dormir cuando escucho ruido en el pasillo

-mama? –se escuchó una voz entrecortada del otro lado de la puerta, Milk se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta para ver que pasaba, cuando vio a Goten su corazón se quebró, ahí estaba un pequeño niño de 8 años con el mundo en sus hombros y nadie que le pudiera ayudar, milk se arrodillo para quedar a su nivel y lo abrazo

-mama no se que voy a hacer! –dijo Goten llorando en su pecho

-shhhh no te preocupes cariño ya veras que todo se resuelve

-tu crees? –dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

-te lo prometo Son Goten todo va a salir bien…tienes que confiar en eso

Goten se limpio la nariz la manga de su pijama y volvió a abrazar a su mama, Milk lo levanto y lo acostó en su cama

-quieres dormir conmigo hoy?

-SI!!! –dijo Goten acomodándose en la cama, Milk al ver esto no pudo esconder la gran sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro, ver a Goten así le recordaba tanto a su pequeño Gohan y cuando ella se metió a la cama Goten la abrazo

-buenas noches mami te quiero mucho

-yo también te quiero Goten –dijo un poco triste

A la mañana siguiente Goten paso todo el día entrenando solo tenía un día para alcanzar el nivel de Trunks, Goten sabía que era casi imposible pero eso no lo detendría el pasaría entrenando hasta el último momento

-Goten la cena esta lista! –grito Milk desde la cocina, Goten corrió hasta su casa y cuando entro a la cocina sintió que su corazón se detenía no podía creer lo que veía, Mirai Trunks tenía agarrada a milk del cuello mientras ella luchaba por respirar

-SUELTALA!!- grito Goten convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, Mirai Trunks no le dijo nada solo siguió sujetando a milk por el cuello, Goten no resistió mas y se lanzo hacia Mirai con todas sus fuerzas pero se golpeo contra un campo de fuerza

-esto no te concierne mocoso- dijo Mirai acercando su rostro al de milk, Goten vio horrorizado como Mirai la besaba

-NO!! SUELTA A MI MAMA!!! –Goten se lanzo hacia ellos otra vez solo para golpearse otra vez contra el campo de fuerza, Mirai no le prestaba atención ya que el estaba muy ocupado con Milk

-DEJALA NO LA TOQUES!!- grito Goten elevando su ki todo lo que pudo y cuando se disponía a atacar chibi trunks apareció de la nada dándole una patada en el rostro que hizo que Goten saliera volando atravesando una pared

-NO VENIMOS A PELEAR TRUNKS!- grito Mirai Trunks

-el se lo busco

-NO ME IMPORTA!!- grito Mirai aun sosteniendo a Milk, Goten entro otra vez y se puso en posición de pelea, chibi trunks hizo lo mismo pero antes que chibi trunks pudiera lanzar su ataque Mirai lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa

-no venimos a pelear trunks no te atrevas a desobedecerme

-suéltame! –dijo chibi trunks tratando de soltarse del agarra de Mirai quien lo tenía agarrado con una mano mientras que con la otra tenia agarrada a milk, Mirai soltó a trunks y acercó sus labios a los de milk una vez mas pero en lugar de besarla solo rozo sus labios con los de ella

-nos veremos después princesa –y al decir esto la soltó –mañana a las 12 en punto en el mismo lugar en el que nuestros padres pelearon la primera vez

-ahí estaré – dijo Goten con seriedad y con una mirada de determinación igual a la de su padre al momento de una pelea. Los dos Trunks se fueron y Goten corrió al lado de su madre

-mama! Estas bien?– dijo Goten recogiendo a milk pero sin ninguna respuesta, Milk no daba señales de vida

-por favor mamita no te mueras –Goten rompió en llanto todavía sosteniendo a su madre, unas lagrimas cayeron en el rostro de Milk haciendo que ella abriera los ojos

-Goten? –dijo tan suave que apenas se escucho

-MAMA!! Estas bien!! –milk se levanto con la ayuda de Goten, estaba un poco aturdida pero logro sentarse en una silla

-que paso? –dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello

-trunkses vinieron y te atacaron mama! Trunks grande hasta te beso –dijo con cara de asco –trate de detenerlo pero no podía –dijo con tristeza

-está bien hijo no te preocupes lo que importa es que estamos bien – Goten no dijo nada solo corrió a abrazarla después de unos minutos Goten se separo de ella y se puso serio –mañana tengo que pelear con Trunks mama… tu sabes en donde pelearon el señor Vegeta y mi papa por primera vez?

-si…

-ahí tengo que ir mañana… a las 12 …en punto

-Goten – dijo muy seria agarrando a Goten de los hombros y viéndolo a los ojos –mañana tendras que ser muy fuerte, no permitas que ganen hijo… ahora todo depende de ti, tienes que dar tu máximo…

-si mama! –dijo con una gran sonrisa –seré fuerte ya veras, te hare orgullosa a ti y a mi papa!


	9. Chapter 9

**_aqui va otro capitulo! yupi!_**

**_ok una nota rapida el ataque de trunks en ingles se llama "burning attack" en español no tengo ni idea como se llama asi que sera "burning attack" tambien es probable que usen los de Vegeta ^^_**

**_DBZ no me pertenece bla bla bla!_**

**Capitulo 9**

**(Ya no se me mas números romanos jeje)**

Goten llego a las 12 en punto al lugar acordado, estaba muerto de miedo aunque no lo aparentaba, había decidido que ya que no está ni su padre ni su hermano tendría que ser fuerte y resolver esto el mismo.

Con una determinación como la que usa Goku en cada pelea, Goten espero a Mirai Trunks

-así que has decido venir mocoso? –Mirai Trunks dijo mientras aterrizaba unos metros cerca de Goten

-no le daría la espalda a una buena pelea –dijo con seguridad, si no fuera por su pequeño tamaño cualquiera diría que era Goku el que estaba ahí, Mirai no perdió tiempo y se convirtió en super saiyajin Goten le siguió y también se convirtió

-espero que me entretengas más que la ultima vez –dijo Mirai con maldad

-te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer

-que comience la masacre –dijo con una sonrisa malvada típica de Vegeta

Mirai Trunks le lanzo bolas de energía a Goten, pero Goten actuó rápido y las esquivo, en ese momento voló hacia donde Mirai estaba pero antes que pudiera pegarle Mirai se tele transportó atrás de el y le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que Goten cayera al piso, una vez Goten cayo Mirai formo una esfera de energía en cada mano y las lanzo contra Goten quien esta vez no las pudo esquivar y lo golpearon de frente

-JAJAJA ya tuviste suficiente insecto? -pregunto Mirai, Goten solo se limpio la sangre de su boca con su mano y sonrió maliciosamente

-esto acaba de comenzar- Goten se lanzo hacia Mirai y lo comenzó a golpear, Mirai no pudo esquivar todos sus golpes ya que Goten era demasiado rápido, cada golpe le dio en el estomago, el rostro, y la quijada hasta que al fin Mirai se pudo librar de la lluvia de golpes que Goten le estaba dando

-veo que has entrenado… pero no será suficiente –Mirai comenzó a elevar su ki, cada musculo de su cuerpo creció al menos unas dos pulgadas, la energía que emanaba era muy poderosa

-no te tengo miedo! –grito Goten elevando su ki, pero se dio cuenta que no era suficiente, Mirai seguía siendo mas fuerte que el –no puedo perder –penso Goten

Mirai se dio cuenta de la diferencia de poderes y comenzó a reírse como maniático

-deja de reírte!!-grito Goten enfurecido, no le gustaba que se estuviera burlando de el

-eres patético- Mirai Trunks reunió toda su energía y con un grito se la lanzo a Goten

-BURNING ATTACK!!

-KAMEHAMEHA!!!!

Las dos energías colapsaron, Goten puso todo su ki en el kamehameha pero parecía que el de Mirai era más fuerte, el ataque de Mirai se trago el de Goten, el trato de esquivarlo pero no pudo, el ataque de Mirai era muy potente y le pego a Goten creando una gran nube de polvo, cuando el polvo se disolvió se podía ver a Goten muy mal herido su ropa estaba hecha pedazos y estaba sangrando por varias heridas, a puras penas podía permanecer parado y su cabello y ojos habían regresado a su color normal

-el juego termino gusano… prepárate a morir

Goten ya no tenía más fuerzas para pelear pero no se dejaría matar tan fácil, en un intento para que el ataque no lo matara Goten cerró sus ojos y cruzo sus brazos sobre su rostro para protegerse y espero el impacto…y espero…y espero, después de unos minutos abrió sus ojos y relajo los brazos solo para ver horrorizado a chibi trunks en el aire sosteniendo a milk

-no-pensó Goten, ya no tenía fuerzas y se sentía impotente de no poder ayudarla

-déjame jugar con él un rato –dijo chibi trunks poniendo a milk en el suelo

-no- contesto Mirai a secas

-por qué no?!!? –grito enojado

-porque YO digo

-tu no eres mi dueño

-YO SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN!- grito orgulloso

-YO TAMBIEN! –grito chibi trunks convirtiéndose en super saiyajin, Goten aprovecho esta distracción para acercarse a milk

-mama estas bien?

-si Goten no te preocupes por mi –milk observo bien a Goten, se veía cansado y estaba muy lastimado, no pudo evitar abrazarlo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-lo siento tanto Goten todo esto es culpa mía

-porque dices eso mama?

-Goten…. –milk no pudo decir nada más porque Mirai había lanzado un ataque a Goten, Goten recibió el ataque con el rostro, había sangre saliendo del ojo derecho de Goten, Mirai no perdió tiempo y agarro a milk por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, Goten estaba arrodillado en el suelo viendo solo con su ojo izquierdo todo lo que pasaba, lagrimas combinadas con sangre caían al suelo

-puedes acabar con el ahora –dijo Trunks separándose de los labios de milk por un momento, chibi trunks se acercó lentamente a Goten con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro y se arrodillo para quedar a su nivel

-no eres mas que un insecto…. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás – Trunks le iba a dar el golpe final a Goten pero algo detuvo su puño, Goten lo vio fríamente con su ojo bueno mientras le detenía el puño y se levantaba lentamente

-no los perdonare NUNCA! – Goten se conviertio en super saiyajin otra vez y reanudo su pelea solo que esta vez su pelea era con chibi trunks

Mientras tanto Mirai estaba besando apasionadamente a milk, ella trataba de luchar contra su agarre pero no podía asi que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, le mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que por poco se lo arranca

-AHHHHH!!! estúpida!! –grito Mirai pegándole a milk en la cara tan fuerte que se escucho como se le quebraba el cuello y la dejo caer al suelo, Goten vio todo eso y quiso ir a donde había caído milk pero chibi trunks no lo dejaba pasar

-quítate QUITATE!!!! –grito Goten pero chibi trunks no le hacía caso, no lo dejaba pasar, Goten estaba perdiendo la paciencia y comenzó a elevar su ki

-Go-ten… -dijo milk antes de escupir saliva y cerrar los ojos

-no-dijo Goten incrédulo

-jaja la arpía de tu mama se murió –se burlo chibi trunks

-no…mama…. NO!!!!! –Goten se enfureció tanto que elevo su ki al máximo y sin darse cuenta se convirtió en super saiyajin 3

-NUNCA SE LOS VOY A PERDONAR!!!!! –Goten estaba tan enojado que no se había dado cuenta de su nueva transformación, chibi trunks no se iba a echar para atrás pero él sabía muy bien que no tenia oportunidad contra Goten, Mirai Trunks se unió a él y los dos lo comenzaron a atacar al mismo tiempo. Goten esquivaba todos los golpes y los ataques que le hacían, los dos trunks no tenían oportunidad contra el

-KAME –Goten se puso en posición y comenzó a reunir energía con sus manos

-HAME – chibi y Mirai trunks elevaron su ki al máximo y también se dispusieron a lanzar su propio ataque

-HAAAAAA

-BURNING ATTACK- los tres gritaron al unisonó las tres energias chocaron y por unos segundos parecía que Goten llevaba las de perder, pero su enojo y sus ganas de ganar hicieron la energía mas fuerte y acaba con las otras dos, lo único que se vio fue un gran destello de energía, y después silencio.

-*-*-

**_muajajajaja que mala soy!!! no recuerdo si en la saga de Buu los chibis se podian hacer ssj2, asumo que no y solo se hacian ssj3 cuando estaban fusionados y recuerden que en la saga de cell Trunks no alcanzo a ser ssj2 pero si era ultra trunks (se veia feo yuk!) asi que ni chibi ni mirai pueden contra un ssj3!_**

**_les dejo galletitas para los que dejen comentarios! ^^_**

**_JA NE!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_aqui va otro capitulo!_**

**_le pedi dos deseos a shenlong pero no me concedio ninguno asi que DBZ sigue siendo de toriyama y DBGT todavia existe..._**

**Capitulo 10.**

Goten estaba cansado, triste y desesperado, no estaba muy seguro de lo acababa de suceder pero de algo si estaba seguro acababa de matar a su mejor amigo. Goten estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero sabía que llorar no le iba a servir de nada, no esta vez.

Goten bajo del cielo y se acerco al cuerpo de su madre se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a llorar, lloro por ella, por su amigo, por Mirai y por él, enterró su rostro en el pecho de su madre y lloro como nunca había llorado antes.

-Go-ten… - a duras penas se escucho, Goten continuaba llorando y no alcanzó a escuchar que alguien lo llamaba de repente sintió una mano sobar su cabeza, Goten se separo del pecho de su madre y se limpio las lagrimas con el brazo

-..hijo…- dijo suavemente, los ojos de Goten se iluminaron de felicidad

-mama!!! Estas viva!!! –Goten la iba a abrazar pero recordó que tenia el cuello quebrado

-espérame aquí mami, por favor no te mueras- Goten le beso la mano y salió volando con todas sus fuerzas, gracias a que todavía estaba convertido en ssj3 llego en unos minutos a la torre de Karin

-maestro Karin!! –grito desesperado buscándolo corriendo de lado a lado –MAESTRO KARIN!!!

-que sucede? quien eres tu?- un gato blanco casi del tamaño de Goten venia subiendo unas gradas

-por favor maestro Karin necesito semillas del ermitaño rápido

-está bien acabo de leer tu mente y veo que no eres malo…ten –el maestro Karin le tiro una pequeña bolsa café llena de semillas

-GRACIAS!!- dijo Goten antes de salir volando, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba al lado de milk

-toma mami comete esto te hará sentir mejor –Goten le metió la semilla a la boca y también se comió el una ,milk lentamente la mastico y se la trago, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba mejor

-oh Goten me alegro tanto que estés bien!!- milk abrazo a Goten con todas sus fuerzas Goten se alejo de ella por un momento para volver a su estado normal, una vez sus ojos y su cabello regresaron a su color original Goten se abalanzó sobre milk y comenzó a llorar mientras la abrazaba

-shhhh todo estará bien cariño- chichi lo reconfortaba mientras le pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, en eso una nave aterrizo cerca de ellos

-están todos bien?!?- grito Bulma que venia bajándose de la nave junto con el maestro Roshi, puar y Oolong

-si estamos bien Bulma gracias –contesto milk, Goten todavía estaba llorando y no se atrevía a ver a Bulma

-donde está Trunks? – pregunto Bulma preocupada, Goten solo enterró mas la cabeza en el pecho de milk y siguió llorando

-Bulma… Trunks…Trunks no lo logro –dijo chichi mirando hacia el suelo

-no…NOOO!!! –Bulma grito y cayó de rodillas, nadie dijo nada, nadie tenía nada que decir, por unos minutos lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de Bulma y Goten

-podríamos ir a namekurosin? – pregunto Goten mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el vestido de milk

-claro!! –Exclamo el maestro Roshi –Goten podría ir a namekusein y pedirle a purunga que reviva a Trunks

Bulma no dijo nada por un momento pero se podía ver en sus ojos un destello de esperanza

-pero… que pasa si los reviven y…. –dijo milk

-todavía son malos? –interrumpió Bulma, milk asintió con la cabeza un poco apenada por haber dicho eso

-si ese es el caso YO me hare cargo de que no lastimen a nadie! –dijo Goten confiado con su nuevo poder

-entonces iras a Namekusein Goten! –dijo Bulma emocionada, milk por otra parte no se veía muy convencida

-no lo creo –dijo milk muy seria, todos la vieron con un poco de temor, todos sabían lo difícil que milk podía ser cuando se trataba de sus hijos y las aventuras

-pero mami…

-de ninguna forma voy a permitir que MI hijo de 8 años vaya hasta otro planeta completamente solo

-pero milk..-trato de intervenir el maestro Roshi solo para ser callado con una mirada mortal

-no te preocupes milk yo iré con él! –dijo Bulma

-entonces yo también iré!- dijo Milk con un tono firme, Bulma, el maestro Roshi, Oolong y Puar la vieron como si de repente le hubieran salido 3 cabezas, Goten solo sonrió y comenzó a saltar de la felicidad

-que bien una aventura!!! –los adultos no pudieron evitar alegrarse al ver a un pequeño clon de Goku que se parecía tanto a él, Bulma saco de su bolsillo dos capsulas y las abrió, eran una especie de capsula

-Goten por favor ayúdame a meter a los dos Trunks en las capsulas- dijo con la voz entrecortada, Goten la ayudo y metió a un Trunks en cada capsula

-señora Bulma para qué es esto? –pregunto Goten con inocencia y curiosidad

-esto es para proteger sus cuerpos Goten…no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a tardar en revivirlos asi que es mejor tenerlos aquí

-ohhhh –dijo Goten satisfecho con la respuesta

Después de un par de semanas Bulma ya había arreglado la nave para que ella, Goten y milk viajaran a Namekusein.

-*-

**_se que es un poco corto pero estoy en el trabajo y es todo lo que pude hacer en mi hora de almuerzo ^^subire otro lo mas pronto posible_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_aqui va otro caitulo! _**

**_una nota rapida alguien me pregunto acerca de Goten prguntando porque no fueron a namekusein antes para revivir a todos, la verdad es que si lo piensan bien no se podia, el unico guerrero que quedaba era Gohan y el solo no podia ir y dejar al mundo sin proteccion, tambien ya no habian naves espaciales, y Trunks era u bebe... por eso no pudieron ir antes._**

**_gracias por sus comentarios!_**

**_DBZ no me pertenece_**

**Capitulo 11.**

Goten, Milk y Bulma estaban afuera de CC alistando todo para su viaje a Namekusein, Goten estaba emocionado nunca antes habia salido al espacio y Gohan le habia contado todo acerca de su viaje a Namekusein, Goten esperaba que su viaje no estuviera lleno de problemas como estuvo el de Gohan.

-bueno ya todo esta listo! –dijo Bulma saliendo de la nave –nos podemos ir ya

-que bien!! –Goten dio una salto de alegría y entro corriendo a la nave, Milk estaba caminando hacia la nave cuando sintió un terrible dolor en la cabeza, milk trato de ignorarlo pero el dolor era tan fuerte que Milk cayo en el suelo inconsciente

-Milk!!! –Bulma corrió a su lado –Milk estas bien? qué te pasa? –pero milk no respondía

-Goten!!! Goten!!! –grito Bulma desesperada, Goten corrió hacia donde las dos mujeres estaban muy preocupado pero cuando se acerco a milk una rayo de energía lo golpeo tan fuerte que Goten cayo metros atrás de ellas

-Goten!!!- Bulma grito, no sabia que hacer ni quien habia atacado al pequeño, de repente una luz brillante la cego por un momento, cuando Bulma recupero la vista se sorprendio al ver a una mujer enfrente de ellos, tenia un vestido negro largo, con un cinturón dorado y bracaletes dorados tambien, su cabello era rubio y ondulado y sus ojos verdes profundos, llevaba una especie de corona en la cabeza y un cetro en sus manos, la mujer vio a Milk en el suelo y comenzo a reirse

-jajajajaja eres una boba Serena

-quien eres tu? –grito Goten levantándose

-asi que tu eres el pequeño insecto que se interpuso en mis planes

-tus planes? –pregunto Goten un poco confundido

-si, mis planes.... mis planes de conquistar este mundo

-porque todos quieren conquistar el mundo? –se pregunto Bulma

-quizás hayas matado a mis lacayos...pero te sera imposible eliminarme a mi

-quien eres?!?! –pregunto Goten ahora enojado

-esta bien pequeño si tan deseoso estas de conocer a quien sera tu fin

-dilo de una vez! –grito Goten

-mi nombre es Circe, soy una hechicera

-tu fuiste la que hizo malo a trunks!!!

-jajajajaja no los hice malos pequeño, solo les saque su verdadera naturaleza...su naturaleza saiyajin

-porque lo hiciste?!

-porque quise! Ahora por tu culpa no tendré a mi príncipe

-el no es tuyo! –grito Milk mientras se levantaba

-Serena querida que bueno que nos acompañas –dijo con tono sarcástico

-mi nombre es Milk!!! –dijo enojada

-tu sabes lo que eres SERENA, no intentes negarlo

-mami la conoces? –dijo Goten acercándose a milk, Milk puso a Goten atrás de su pierna

-es alguien a quien conocí hace mucho tiempo –contesto milk sin quitarle la vista a Circe –vete de aquí Circe y no vuelvas!

-jajajajaja por favor querida este mundo sera mio.... y nadie me podra detener –dijo disparándole un rayo de energia

-No!!! –Goten se convirtió en súper saiyayin y quito a milk y a bulma del camino

-el niño quiere jugar? –dijo Circe con sarcasmo

-nunca te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos

-tu no puedes contra mi pequeño

-NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!!!! –Goten se convirtió en ssj3 y se avalanzo a Circe con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella se movio rapido y le lanzo un rayo de energia blanco que lo detuvo en el aire

-que pasa? Que me hiciste? –Goten trato de moverse pero no pudo

-niño tonto creiste que con fuerza bruta podrias derrotar a una hechicera?...preparate a morir!!!

-NO!!! –Goten cerro sus ojos y espero a que Circe lo matara, espero sentir el dolor, pero nunca llego, cuando Goten abrio los ojos se sorprendio al ver a su madre enfrente de el, una luz blanca a su alrededor, su cabello estaba suelto y ahora llevaba puesto un vestido como el de Circe, la unica diferencia era que el vestido de milk era blanco

-asi que has decidido salir a jugar hermana? –dijo Circe

-no permitire que lastimes a mi hijo!

Milk se envolvió de energia blanca y sus ojos cambiaron de color a un violeta oscuro, Goten no podia sentir ningun ki pero la tierra temblaba y el viento alrededor de milk soplaba tan fuerte que Goten asumió que milk tenia un gran poder, milk tomo a Goten en sus brazos y lo dejo con Bulma

-Goten cariño no quiero que pelees esta ves, entendiste?

-pero mama...

-Goten! Dije no!...no importa lo que pase..... no interfieras en la pelea....me lo prometes

-...si mami... –dijo viendo al suelo

-milk por favor ten cuidado –suplico Bulma

-no te preocupes, se lo que hago – milk floto hasta donde estaba Circe pero antes que llegara Circe le lanzo un rayo de energia, milk lo pudo esquivar y le lanzo un rayo de energia morado a Circe, ella no tuvo tanta suerte y no lo logro esquivar, milk le lanzo otro y otro, todos dieron en el blanco, Circe cayo al suelo pero se levanto rapidamente

-vete Circe...vete y no vuelvas...no quiero tener que matarte

-oh que lindo sentimiento Serena....pero la que va a morir aquí eres TU

Circe tomo su cetro y le lanzo energia roja a milk, milk de la nada saco una espada dorada con mango de oro y piedras preciosas, y esquivo el ataque de Circe y con una gran velocidad volo hacia ella y la partio en dos, Circe no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar cuando Milk se dio la vuelta Circe se habia convertido en cenizas.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola! Perdón por no haber subido el capitulo antes pero la otra historia estaba consumiendo toda mi dedicación ^^ gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me alegra que les guste le historia, como ya deberán de adivinar la historia esta llegando a su fin (sniff sniff)**_

_**Bueno aquí los dejo con otro capitulo**_

_**Ya saben dbz no me pertenece :p**_

**Capitulo 12**

Milk guardo su espada y se acerco a Goten quien estaba conmocionado y sorprendido por lo que había pasado, Milk trato de sonreír pero no pudo, de repente cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, Goten siendo tan sobre protector de su madre no soportaba verla llorar y rápido corrió a su lado para abrazarla

-mami porque lloras? Por favor ya no llores?- Goten le sobaba el cabello a milk para consolarla, milk lo abrazo fuertemente y después se seco las lagrimas

-lo siento cariño pero me puse triste… no quería que las cosas terminaran así

Bulma se acerco a los dos y le puso la mano en el hombro a milk

-todo estará bien milk lo importante es que ya termino todo

-tienes razón –dijo milk sonriéndole a la peli azul

-ya nos podemos ir a namekurosein? –Bulma y milk no pudieron evitar reírse con ternura del pequeño saiyajin

-claro Goten ya nos podemos ir

Los tres se subieron a la nave y emprendieron su camino hacia namekusein, el viaje fue muy tranquilo, milk no hablo mucho a decir verdad Goten fue el que más hablo contándole a las dos mujeres acerca de sus aventuras con chibi trunks y los demás.

Una semana después ya estaban acercándose a la atmosfera de namekusein, goten estaba emocionado por ver a su amigo otra vez y Bulma estaba feliz de tener a su hijo de regreso

Una vez aterrizaron Goten salió corriendo de la nave con el radar del dragón

-vamos vamos! –grito desde el cielo

-Goten nosotras no podemos volar! –grito Bulma enojada

-mi mami si puede –dijo goten sacándole la lengua a Bulma

-Goten no seas malo! –lo regaño milk pero con una gran sonrisa asi que Goten solo se rio y continuo volando

-que bien que traje mis capsulas –dijo Bulma sacando una capsula de su bolsillo que rápidamente se convirtió en una moto voladora

-no me puedes dar una a mi también? –pregunto milk

-no, tu puedes volar –dijo Bulma sacándole la lengua y arrancando la moto a toda velocidad siguiendo a Goten

-que se le va a hacer? –dijo milk en voz alta antes de salir volando a toda velocidad siguiendo a Goten y a Bulma.

Unos minutos después los tres aterrizaron en una pequeña aldea, habían unas cuantas casitas y cuando ellos aterrizaron salieron varios seres de las casitas

-wow son muchos piccoros! –dijo Goten al ver que todos los seres que habían salido eran verdes y se parecían mucho a piccoro

-hola como podemos ayudarlos?- uno de los "piccoros" se acercó a ellos

-hola mi nombre es Bulma, ellos son Goten y milk –dijo señalando a sus amigos –venimos hasta aquí porque necesitamos pedirle un deseo al dragón

El "piccoro" los observo detenidamente no confiando mucho en ellos

-que querrían una humana, una hechicera y un saiyajin con las esferas? –les pregunto

-solo queremos revivir a nuestros amigos! –dijo Goten un poco molesto –las vamos a regresar lo prometemos!

El anciano al ver que en verdad no eran malas personas cedió a darles la esfera de su villa

-gracias! –dijo Bulma agarrando la esfera

-son enormes! –Exclamo milk –como las vamos a llevar hasta la nave cuando encontremos las otras 6?

-no te preocupes –dijo bulma sacando otra capsula de su bolsillo –ya sabía que eran enormes así que traje una capsula para meterlas

-que inteligente es señora Bulma –dijo Goten asombrado, bulma abrió la capsula y metió la esfera y luego se volvió a guardar la capsula en el bolsillo

-muchas gracias –dijo milk volando al lado de Goten, bulma los siguió con su moto

Después de varias horas ya tenían 6 esferas y los tres estaban descansando cerca de un lago, Bulma y milk venían bien preparadas con mucha comida porque sabían que Goten comía como Goku

-Goten no te vayas muy lejos! – le grito milk a Goten que estaba nadando en el lago

-si mami! –Goten levanto su mano para responderle a milk

-de verdad que lo voy a extrañar –dijo Bulma suspirando –es como tener un mini clon de goku, siempre esta sonriendo y tiene esa personalidad tan libre y tierna como la de goku

-se a lo que te refieres –dijo milk con tristeza –lo voy a extrañar tanto –sin darse cuenta milk estaba llorando, bulma se levanto y la abrazo al final de todo bulma todavía tendría a trunks pero milk se quedaría sola

-mami no llores –escucharon una pequeña voz atrás de ellas, Goten estaba parado ahí todo mojado con una cara de preocupación

-no te preocupes Goten… -dijo secándose las lagrimas –ven a comer que ya esta lista la comida

La cara de Goten cambio completamente cuando vio todos los platos servidos frente a el

-mmm que rico!! –goten se sobaba el estomago después de haber comido de los diferentes platos que milk había preparado

-me alegro que te guste cariño –milk le sobo el cabello a goten quien por instinto se acerco a milk y puso su cabeza en su regazo y se quedo dormido

-me pregunto a qué horas va a oscurecer, siento que el día ha durado una eternidad –dijo milk acomodando mejor a Goten en su regazo

-oh! Se me olvido decirles! –Dijo Bulma –aquí nunca anochece hay creo que tres soles

-ya se me hacia raro…bueno supongo que podríamos descansar un rato

-tienes razón! Volvamos a la nave y durmamos un poco…. Cuando despertemos buscaremos la última esfera

-si –dijo milk triste viendo a Goten dormir, no podía creer que en un par de horas se iría para siempre y ella se quedaría sola otra vez .


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Después de un muy merecido descanso goten, bulma y milk consiguieron la última esfera, las pusieron todas juntas y con la ayuda de un habitante de namekusein invocaron a purunga

**-**_**cuáles son sus deseos?**_

-deseo que revivas a todas las personas que murieron a causa de Trunks y chibi Trunks –Bulma le dijo a su nuevo amigo de namekusein quien rápidamente tradujo todo a purunga

-_**está hecho.. cuál es su segundo deseo?**_

-deseo que revivas a los que murieron a manos de Goten -dijo bulma otra vez sus palabras fueron traducidas al dialecto de purunga, en unos segundos los ojos del dragón se hicieron rojos y una luz cubrió las dos capsulas en las que se encontraban los cuerpos de Trunks y chibi trunks, unos segundos más tarde chibi trunks saco la cabeza de la capsula con gran curiosidad

-TRUNKS! –grito goten corriendo a su lado –ya no eres malo verdad?

Trunks termino de salir de la capsula y observo detenidamente a su amigo, en ese momento mirai también salió de su capsula y se acerco a bulma y a milk, por unos minutos nadie dijo nada hasta que chibi trunks rompió el silencio

-eres increíble goten te convertiste en ssj3!! Ni siquiera mi papa ha logrado hacer eso!

Goten no respondió nada sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se abalanzó hacia su amigo abrazándolo fuertemente

-trunks volviste ya no eres malo!

-goten no puedo respirar –dijo trunks con dificultad, goten se dio cuenta y se aparto de su amigo un poco avergonzado

-hijo que bueno tenerte de regreso –dijo bulma a mirai trunks que no hacía más que mirar al suelo

-es bueno estar de regreso –dijo suavemente, mirai se sentía avergonzado de todo lo que había hecho, incluyendo besar a milk

-tu también eres bueno verdad? –dijo Goten que sin darse cuenta mirai ya lo tenía enfrente

-si! Lo siento por lo de antes goten…no fue mi intención hacer todo eso –dijo un poco avergonzado, goten floto para quedar al nivel de sus ojos y con un tono muy serio se dirigió a el

-tampoco fue tu intención lastimar a mi mama? –al oir esto el rostro de mirai se torno completamente rojo y aparto la mirada de goten sin querer volteo a ver a milk y automáticamente se enrojeció mas

-futuro yo estas enamorado de la mama de goten?! –grito trunks sorprendido

-ya cállense mocosos! –grito mirai trunks de regreso

-trunks ama a mi mama? –dijo goten sorprendido, bulma no contuvo sus emociones y abrazo a su hijo quien estaba muerto de la vergüenza

-no te tienes que avergonzar cariño milk es una mujer muy bonita – dijo bulma guiñándole un ojo en dirección a milk quien también estaba muerta de la vergüenza

Por unos minutos todos se saludaron y se abrazaron, las dos mujeres y goten estaban aliviados que el hechizo de Circe había muerto junto con ella, todos estaban felices de estar juntos de nuevo hasta que un sonido llamo su atención

**-**_**les queda un deseo**_** –**rugió purunga irritado –_**cuál es su último deseo?**_

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento, sabían muy bien cuál sería el deseo, bulma corrió y abrazo a chibi trunks

-cuídate mucho trunks –dijo entre lágrimas –pórtate bien y saluda a tus padres por mi

-si mama! –dijo trunks devolviendo el abrazo, milk no pudo contenerse y rompió en llanto y abrazo a goten todos sabían que sería más duro para ella

-cuídate mucho cariño. Pórtate bien, come saludable y estudia

-mami…

-eres un buen niño goten…te voy a extrañar tanto –dijo llorando mientras lo abrazaba tan fuerte como pudo

-es hora –dijo bulma haciendo que milk se separa de goten

-deseo que

-NO!!! –interrumpió goten

-que pasa goten? –dijo chibi trunks un poco molesto, goten volteo a verlo y lo abrazo

-que haces? –dijo un poco sorprendido por la acción de su amigo, goten camino hasta donde milk estaba y la abrazo

-quiero quedarme aquí contigo –dijo dejando salir una lagrimas de sus ojos

-QUE?! –grito Bulma –goten no puedes hacer eso tu no perteneces aquí! Tienes que regresar a tu casa

-esta es mi casa!

-goten cariño entiendo lo que quieres hacer pero esta no es la forma –dijo bulma tratando de convencer a goten

-no!! Me voy a quedar aquí… no es una pregunta es una decisión! –dijo goten cruzándose de brazos al estilo vegeta, milk había permanecido callada todo ese tiempo por un lado si quería que goten se quedara pero por el otro no quería separar a goten de su verdadera familia

-no seas tonto goten –dijo trunks mas molesto que antes –no te puedes quedar aquí

-piénsalo goten –intervino mirai trunks –dejarías a tu familia…. Abandonarías a gohan a tu papa y a tu mama

Goten solo negaba con la cabeza, estaba decidido y no lo harían cambiar de opinión

-trunks yo entiendo que dejaría a mi familia pero…ellos se tienen entre ellos…mi mama aquí no tiene a nadie

-pero goten…

-ya dije que no! Y si me devuelven a esa dimensión yo uso las esferas y me vengo de regreso!!

-goten –milk se arrodillo y abrazo a su hijo –quiero que estés 100% seguro que esto es lo que quieres

-estoy un karrasillon seguro que es lo que quiero… mami… me quiero quedar contigo

Milk no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar que el numero que goten había dicho no existía todos comprendieron que esto era lo que él quería y sería mejor respetar su opinión

-esta bien goten-dijo bulma –te puedes quedar con nosotros

-si!! –salto goten de alegría –que bien

-goten… -chibi trunks estaba al borde de las lagrimas pero siendo el orgulloso hijo de vegeta no dejaría que ninguna se derramara

-te voy a extrañar goten –goten corrió a abrazarlo

-yo también trunks…. Te prometo que los visitare, dile a gohan que lo quiero mucho también a mi papa y a mi mama…diles que lo siento y que no me busquen…

Trunks asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar en ese momento se escucho a purunga

**-**_**su deseo ha sido concedido**_

-adiós! –grito chibi trunks mientras desaparecía, lo último que vio fue a goten muy feliz abrazando a su mama.

-*-*-*-

_**Por favor no me maten!!!**_

_**Yo se que es raro que Goten se quedara pero… pobre milk no la podía dejar sola, y mirai trunks…bueno… **_

_**Gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia estoy muy agradecida por eso (reparte galletitas) por favor dejen sus comentarios y bueno…estaba pensando en una secuela**_

_**Que les parece?**_

_**Si a la secuela o no?**_

_**Déjenme saber**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	14. epilogo

**epilogo**

Trunks apareció en el laboratorio de CC, todo estaba oscuro y vacio

-espero que no se hayan dado cuenta… -trunks se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a vegeta del otro lado

-papa! …déjame explicarte lo que paso es que… -vegeta no dejo terminar a trunks de hablar cuando se acerco a él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-papa –trunks se asusto un poco porque la última vez que vegeta lo había abrazado había sido cuando se sacrifico para matar a Buu, vegeta se separo de él y lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo casi arrastrado a la sala donde se encontraba Bulma, goku y Milk quienes al verlo saltaron de la emoción, Bulma corrió a abrazar a su hijo mientras Goku y Milk miraban alrededor buscando a goten

-me alegro tanto que hayas regresado trunks! –dijo bulma abrazándolo mas fuerte

-mama… -trunks también se había alegrado de ver a su madre pero pronto su alegría se desvaneció cuando vio a Goku y a Milk parados buscando a Goten, trunks se separo de su madre y se acerco a Goku

-señor goku…yo…tengo algo que decirles

-donde esta mi Goten? –dijo milk llorando

-goten…goten no va a regresar

-QUE?!? –en ese momento Milk se desmayo en los brazos de Goku

-porque no va a regresar Trunks? Le paso algo malo? –pregunto Goku preocupado sosteniendo a su esposa

-no…el está bien..es solo que…

-que pasa Trunks? –dijo goku ansioso

-el no quiso regresar

-QUE?! –gritaron los 3 adultos consientes al mismo tiempo

-por qué no?! No entiendo Trunks porque Goten no querría regresar? –Goku se preocupaba cada vez mas, Trunks se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a contarles todo lo que había pasado incluyendo como goten se había convertido en ssj3 y como él y su contraparte del futuro habían sido poseídos por una hechicera que quería conquistar al mundo

-entonces mi goten no va a regresar nunca?- milk no había dejado de llorar mientras Trunks contaba la historia

-no…el no va a regresar…lo dejo muy claro

-no puede ser! –Grito milk –Goku has algo has que regrese quiero a mi bebe de regreso –milk lloraba y Goku no sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería a su hijo de regreso pero por otro sentía que debía respetar la decisión de Goten.

-bueno creo que mejor nos vamos ya –dijo Goku un poco deprimido todavía abrazando a milk que lloraba desesperada

-goku… -bulma iba a decirle algo a goku pero el solo negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie solo quería regresar a su casa con su hijo y su esposa

-señor Goku –trunks corrió hacia ellos y detuvo a goku

-goten me pidió que les dijera que los quiere mucho y que lo sentía pero que él sería feliz cuidando a su mama en ese tiempo y que no lo busquen…el dijo…el dijo que nos visitaría! –a trunks se le hacía difícil hablar tenía tantas ganas de llorar el también había perdido a un ser querido y todo había sido por su culpa, bulma se dio cuenta y corrió a abrazar a su hijo. Milk que no había hecho nada más que llorar se arrodillo para quedar al nivel de trunks, trunks aparto a bulma y abrazo a milk

-lo siento –dijo trunks llorando –todo esto es culpa mía!

-no te culpes Trunks…yo entiendo porque goten decidió quedarse

-de verdad? –dijo trunks separándose de ella para limpiarse las lagrimas, milk solo le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar

-me da paz saber que se quedo con su mama de ese futuro…ella lo sabrá cuidar… nadie te culpa trunks… nadie puede cambiar el destino y el destino de goten no estaba aquí

-lo voy a extrañar mucho –dijo entre sollozos

-estoy segura que el también te va extrañar – dijo milk dándole un beso en la frente, después de eso goku y milk se regresaron a su casita en las montañas.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**prologo**

Trunks estaba en la escuela tratando de poner atención a lo que el maestro decía, pero era imposible, además que siendo el heredero de la corporación capsula el ya sabía de estas cosas desde hace muchos años.

-señor Briefs lo aburro demasiado? –el profesor se acerco a él pero Trunks estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no lo noto

-SEÑOR BRIEFS! –le grito haciendo que Trunks saltara de su asiento cayendo al suelo ganándose la risa de sus compañeros

-disculpe profesor no volverá a pasar

-espero que no –en ese momento sonó la campana y todos los alumnos salieron de clase, trunks se dirigió hacia la cafetería cuando se encontró con Maron

-hola trunks –dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla, inmediatamente trunks se ruborizo y bajo la mirada

-ho hola marón –dijo tímidamente

-qué lindo eres trunks –dijo marón haciendo que trunks se ruborizara aun mas, Maron y trunks se conocían de toda la vida y aunque ella era dos años menor que el Trunks últimamente se había sentido atraído a la joven de 15 años.

Trunks y marón estaban en una mesa compartiendo su almuerzo cuando Trunks sintió un Ki muy poderoso, se sentía familiar como si ya lo hubiera sentido antes pero a la vez era desconocido

-que sucede trunks? –pregunto marón mientras tomaba un poco de soda

-no lo sé… - antes que trunks pudiera decir otra cosa se escucho una gran explosión cerca de la escuela, trunks rápidamente agarro a marón para protegerla

-que fue eso? –pregunto asustada

-no lo sé… marón quédate aquí yo iré a investigar que paso

-no me dejes sola por favor! –dijo marón agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo, el joven de 17 años no sabía qué hacer pero lo más seguro era que si él había escuchado la explosión y sentido el ki extraño los demás guerreros también

-vamos te llevare a CC ahí estarás más segura

Trunks tomo a maron por la cintura y voló con ella hacia CC en donde su madre estaba junto con los demás guerreros

-trunks no sabes que ha pasado?

-no mama, estábamos en la escuela y solo escuchamos una explosión

-sentiste el ki extraño? –pregunto vegeta trunks asintió con la cabeza luego de unos minutos se escucho otra explosión los guerreros rápidamente salieron a averiguar qué había pasado, cuando llegaron vieron entre los escombros a un hombre extraño, su cabello era verde largo y sus ojos eran azules su cuerpo era bastante musculoso y se veía que era más alto que piccoro, llevaba una armadura roja con un pantalón negro y botas rojas.

-quien eres tú?! –demando vegeta el hombre solo se rio de él y voló hacia otro lugar dejando a vegeta muy enfadado

-maldito! –grito vegeta siguiéndolo, el hombre se adentro al bosque y elimino su ki para que no lo encontraran

-donde esta? –pregunto Goku, nadie lo podía localizar su Ki había desaparecido por completo

-maldita sea! –grito vegeta enfurecido

-ese hombre tenía un ki muy poderoso no creen –dijo Goku

-si …pero…ese no es el ki que yo había sentido antes

-a que te refieres mocoso? –dijo vegeta

-cuando estaba en la escuela sentí un ki muy fuerte pero…no era el de ese hombre… -trunks medito por un momento –ya lo encontré! –los guerreros siguieron a trunks ellos también sentían el ki pero estaba debilitándose cada vez más, trunks siguió el ki hasta que llego al lugar en donde había sido la última explosión

-lo encontré! –grito Goku los guerreros lo siguieron y comenzaron a quitar escombros del edificio una vez quitaron la última piedra vieron a una niña de no más de 10 años llevaba un Gi como el de Goku pero la camisa que llevaba por dentro tenia mangas largas, su cabello era negro y estaba muy mal herida, Goku la recogió y la llevo rápidamente a CC, cuando despertara podrían saber quién era.

-*-*-*-

_**Ok! Este sería como un adelanto de la secuela, déjenme saber si les gusta o no, Trunks tiene 17 años osea que han pasado 8 años desde que fue al futuro con Goten, en este fic Uub no va a existir porque LO ODIO! Bueno comenten si les gusta o no**_

_**Ah sí! También tiene un final para una aventura ^^ no los podía dejar sin nada**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


End file.
